


Kiss Me Cupid

by micehell



Category: Friday Night Lights
Genre: AU (Supernatural fusion), Angst, Canon character deaths (in the past), Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-11
Updated: 2009-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-12 01:02:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/484884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micehell/pseuds/micehell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every Valentine's Day night, 12 couples died in the heat of passion.  But not this year, not if Tim can help it... or at least not if Tim can convince Eric that sex magic really is their only choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me Cupid

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Supernatural fusion, which might get a little murky in place, since it takes part in a larger world (which I've never finished, but which is still on my hd... good intentions, road to hell, etc etc ;). Basically think of Tim as Sam and Eric as Dean and you have some of it. Most of it you can get through context, but I'll put some notes at the end jic you should be curious.
> 
> (This was written before the show ended, so you can guess that certain things don't play out to canon (even outside the SPN thing *snork*))

Tim was looking at the tacky wallpaper in their tacky hotel room, but he wasn't seeing it, too intent on what he was hearing. "Tell me you're kidding, Landry."

"No, I'm not kidding. And why would you even think I was. If you're too lazy to do the research for yourself, it's not my fault."

Landry sounded frazzled, but Tim suspected that was from the late night feedings with the new baby. He knew what Tyra was like when she was woken up, so he could guess who had got stuck with that chore. But even as he sympathized, he was still in a 'kill the messenger' sort of mood. "I don't think it's too lazy when I spent the last two weeks up to my ass in vampires, damn it. And you're sure there's no other way? Nothing? You looked everywhere?"

There was a sigh on the other end of the phone line, but Landry sounded amused rather than frazzled when he said, "What, it's not like you're going to mind doing it. Why are you fighting this?"

And the thing was, that Tim didn't want to fight it. It sounded good to him. Perfect, even. But he knew how Eric felt about this kind of thing, and he wasn't looking forward to breaking the news to him. "Yeah, well, why don't _you_ tell Coach that?"

After a suspiciously sudden bad connection, Landry hung up, a high pitched giggle that could only be Tyra coming through just before he did. Which meant that she knew, too, and there was no way she wasn't going to tell Jason. Or anyone else in the hunter's community she could think of. Tim groaned, knowing his life wasn't going to be worth living for the next couple of weeks.

Well, some of his life. After all, Landry did say it was the only way, and there wasn't going to be an argument that Eric could give against that. Not that he wouldn't try, but he'd give in in the end.

"It's sex magic. That's what Lance found out, right?"

He'd startled Tim, which was just another sign of how much those two weeks chasing vampires had worn him out. It was dangerous, too many things out for them now for them to just be normal people anymore. He looked at Eric, seeing the strain on him in tight shoulders, in the leaner body, harder muscles. Harder face, too, pinched in disapproval.

"You know, Landry's about the only one left who doesn't know you honestly do remember his name from time to time. One day he's going to give us some bad intel just to get back at you about that."

But Eric wasn't going to be distracted. "Shit. I was afraid of that."

Tim remembered a time when Eric had been embarrassed about cussing in front of him. Of course that had been about five years ago, and there was a lot of water under that bridge now. Not to mention a lot more reasons to curse than they'd had back then. "Is it going to be a problem? I mean, I can get you some whiskey, maybe something else if… well, if you need it to get…" He waved a hand in a vague gesture, hoping it would communicate what he meant, since he'd never have the nerve to ask for it, not just right out like that. 

Plus, Eric was strangely prudish even now, after every thing he'd seen. He'd probably have an aneurysm if Tim said, "Do you want some Viagra so that you can get it up and fuck me in the ass. Of course, the spell'll work either way, but I'm figuring if you're this freaked out about fucking me, you really would die if I tried to do you. So what do you say?" Yeah, that would work. And there really was such a thing as unicorns, too.

Eric apparently knew how to translate vague hand gestures, because he just looked more nervous. He shook his head. "No, it's okay. I… I can do it. It's not a problem. I just…."

Yeah, he just. Tim had already heard the rail against sex magic, and while he knew it was a stupid thing to mess with, as liable to turn on you as on what you were after, he also knew that if they didn't get to it, so to speak, then twelve more couples were going to die tonight. Happy Valentine's Day to all of them.

If Tim had thought talking about it to Eric was awkward, then actually getting to it was on a whole new level. Like Mario Brothers Level 666 or something, with Eric taking off his clothes like he thought something was going to jump out at them at any moment. Of course, with their luck, it probably was, but they'd made the place as safe as they could, and they had nothing specific hunting them. Tonight, at least. 

Trying to keep the freak out to a minimum, Tim left his boxers on, going over to help Eric get off his boots. He took his time, not making any sudden movements, feeling like he was trying to coax a stray dog in. He didn't think Eric would appreciate the comparison, but then he really didn't think Eric was up to appreciating much right now, his breath coming fast, his shirt still on, looking like he was about to walk the plank.

"You know, you could just lie back. Like, think of England or whatever. I could do the rest. You could even pretend I was someone else, if you want."

It killed Tim to make that offer, but he had to do something. Right now, he was beginning to feel like a rapist, not sure if _he_ could get it up, even with Eric nearly naked before him, and he wasn't the one who minded what was about to happen. He'd had any number of light fantasies about his former coach, harmless, over the years. Lyla had always thought it was funny, but then Lyla had known about him and Jason, from back way before either of them had hooked up with her. There'd been no surprises there.

Maybe that was it. Maybe Eric was afraid that _Tim_ wasn't willing. It made sense, in a way, since for the last couple of months, now that the grief was finally starting to fade, Eric had been almost… well, almost flirty, really, and maybe that had just been Tim imagining it, but he'd always had good radar about that kind of thing before. "You do know that I've done this before, right?"

That made Eric laugh at least. "Yeah, Tim, I'd figured out you weren't a virgin."

"Yeah, no, I mean that I'm not a virgin in any way. With guys. Like that."

Which just brought the worried look back. "Yeah, I'd kind of… I mean, you and Jason just always seemed so…."

And they had been so, once. Back when the worst things in Tim's life were abandonment issues, lack of money, and the occasional beating. But none of that was true anymore, and Tim was beginning to be at least a little okay with it. Enough that he wanted this, wanted Eric. Whatever part of him had died with Lyla, it wasn't this, and he pulled Eric closer, just holding him near for the moment. Letting him get used to the contact.

Not that they hadn't been touching, hadn't been more naked with each other than they were now, but there'd been blood involved with all that, pain from wounds that hunting seemed to dole out, regular as breathing, and that wasn't what Tim wanted this to be about. He ventured a kiss, just a press of lips, hoping it would ease the way a little.

And it was like a dam burst, Eric's lips opening under his, tongue pressing in even as his hips pressed closer to Tim's, the proof that this was something Eric's _body_ wanted, at least, warm through the cotton of their shorts, hard against Tim's leg. God, was the last rational thought he had before he started ripping off his boxers, Eric's shirt, with Eric's hands, trying to be helpful, just getting in his way. Tim put up with it until he couldn't take it any more, and he pushed Eric back onto the bed, smelling as musty as it had when they checked in, but he no longer cared, only wanting to push Eric into it, to do all kinds of things to him. Holding those non-helpful hands down with one of his, he used his other, near-desperate hand, and, in a fit of limberness, one of his feet, to finally get rid of the last barrier between them. 

Those old fantasies, the newer ones he sometimes had, had always been sort of like good porno, all smooth moves and prefect moments. This was more like slapstick, with Eric still seeming to have no idea what to do with his hands, one of them almost clocking Tim as he tried to maneuver them around, and Tim being somewhat less than smooth by basically humping away at the body beneath him.

Eric finally held them both still, hands over Tim's, both of them on Tim's hips, holding them still, too. "Stop. Just for a moment. Because if you keep doing that, we're not going to get to what we need to do, at least not for a long while, 'cause you may still only be twenty-two, but I haven't seen that age in just about that amount of time, and I'm not going to be able to come, like, eight times in the four hours we have left."

Tim laughed. "Wow, either you were amazing at twenty-two, or you have some exaggerated ideas of my prowess." But he held still all the same, knowing what they needed to do. And maybe later he could convince Eric to give up the 'I'm too old for this crap' crap, and see exactly how many times he could do it. 

When they'd first read about this gig, they hadn't ever even heard of Elk Groves, a small city that had its share of crime, but hardly any murders. But strange deaths? Now that was a different matter. Every Valentine's Day twelve couples just seemed to collapse, always in the throes of passion. And while you might think that would cool off the holiday passions a little, apparently there were always enough takers that the number hadn't missed in five years. A little prelim research had told Tim it was a kamadeva, a kind of emotional Elemental, either named after a Hindu god, or the source of his legend. Or, as he liked to think of him, a freaky ass little Cupid who liked to find couples in the midst of mating rituals and take them out. As the world had moved away from mating rituals, something Tim thought was probably a shame, the creatures had had to search hard to find something that could be considered ritualized sex, mostly dying out. But apparently this one had decided that overly-hyped sort-of romance was good enough. And in a fit of supernatural pragmatism, since the holiday only came once a year, the kamadeva took enough in one bite to get him through the dry spots.

They'd had plenty of time to finish this job when he'd first read about it, but the damn vampires had put a kind of hitch in things, and now, with only hours to go, the only quick solution to the kamadeva problem was sex. And not just any kind of sex, but same-sex sex, and penetrative same-sex sex at that. It also involved some kind of magic powder, 11 secret herbs and spices, but that was just the frosting on the cake, really. Because Eric was a little anal, and always had the SUV packed with all kinds of helpful things, and because Tim had half-way figured, and maybe more than half-way hoped, that things would work out this way, he'd already mixed things up with the lube _he_ kept packed away in the SUV. The only real trick had been to get Eric to agree to things.

Tim scrambled out of bed to fetch the lube, more than a little afraid that Eric would change his mind even now that he'd started, but Eric just grabbed it as soon as he got back in reach. Then he grabbed Tim, pushing him down this time, the careful fingers that stretched him open the only part of Eric not nearly vibrating with need. Tim could see the strain on Eric's face as he pressed slowly in, the need to not hurt vying with the need to bury himself fast and deep. And while the second sounded damn good to him, Tim had to admit that his ass was thankful for the first, his claims to not be a virgin to this type of thing only barely true. 

But need built until it pushed back care, and Tim was nearly sobbing out the words, "Fuck me, please, just fuck me now," before Eric finally gave in, the bed springs squealing like they were murdering it, Tim shouting as he was pounded into them. Eric barely made any noise at all, a half-whispered gasp of, "God," as he came, heartfelt and worshipful, if not in the way the church would approve of.

Tim approved heartily, and was feeling fairly worshipful himself, body slightly aching from the hard life they led, from the hard fuck, and feeling better than he had since New Years. Since forever, because that life was behind them now, and maybe this wasn't what either of them had wanted to happen, or would have chosen to happen, but Tim could honestly say, if he had to be stuck in this with someone, he was happy with the way things had worked out.

Eric looked worried again, his post-coital bliss not lasting anywhere near long enough for Tim, but he was used to that by now. Eric carried so much guilt with him. Over Julie, even though there wasn't a damn thing he could have done to stop it. Over Tami, even though she'd been the one to decide. And Tim understood that, because he carried more than a little guilt himself, and his guilt was far more deserved. 

But even if they hadn't chosen any of this, they couldn’t change any of it, either. Dead was dead -- or at least Tim hoped so, because he was so not looking forward to finding out zombies were real, especially not after finding out how wrong _Buffy_ had been about the vampires -- and there was no going back. And they still had good things in their life. Matt and Sarah Lynn. Landry and Tyra. Jason, even with his skepticism. JD, with his money. They'd been lucky in a lot of ways, even if the bad luck had weighed so heavily.

"You think it worked?"

Tim was startled again, lost in his own thoughts. They really needed to take a break for a while, get some rest, or else the next hunt might be the one that took them out. "Yeah, I think so. It kind of feels like it, anyway."

Eric snorted, rolling closer to Tim now that they were cooling down, the fall Montana night leeching away their heat. "You and your feelings. You know, if you'd really wanted to have a handy psychic power, then having one that would provide pizza in bed without having to move would have been really handy."

Tim laughed, feeling some of his own worry slip away. Eric might fret about what had happened, but he obviously wasn't going to try to lie and say he hadn't wanted it. Whatever had been going through his mind, at least it wasn't that. "That's what I have you for."

Which earned him another snort, but Eric did roll out of bed, slipping his clothes back on and pulling out his cell phone. He might hate his iPhone, but he really loved the pizza app Tim had found for him. 

Tim put his own clothes back on, because it was fall in Montana, and you never knew when something was going to try to bust down the door, but he got back in the bed, waiting for Eric to get back with dinner. 

Last year on this day, he'd bought Lyla a diamond heart, knowing she'd just smack him if he bought her too much candy. She'd loved it, wearing it all the time, even the night she died. He'd grieved for her, and still did, the image of her burning on that ceiling still playing behind his eyes on bad nights. But he hadn't died with her, as tempting as it had been at the time. And sometimes, in the dreams, she blamed him, hated him, wanted him to be miserable. But on the good nights, when she was still alive in his mind, beautiful and happy, she smiled at him with knowing eyes. 

Later, after a romantic Valentine's Day of pizza, weapons cleaning, and more sex, Tim dreamed of knowing eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Quick reference:  
> Tim would be like Sam (psychic powers, girlfriend (Lyla) killed on ceiling).
> 
> Eric is a quasi-Dean, but in his case he got into hunting because (at the same time Lyla was killed) his daughter was (burned on the ceiling in the nursery of her and Matt's son). Tami (in denial, and with another daughter to protect) eventually leaves Eric when he won't let it go. Matt believes (he saw), but he has to look after the baby.
> 
> It should be pretty obvious from the context, but Jason, Landry & Tyra, and JD all know about the hunting, and that they all help (JD with money).
> 
> If the rest of this world ever gets written, the rest of the characters would come more into play.


End file.
